Felices Fiestas
by BizarreKiara
Summary: El año esta por terminar y hay algunas personas que no quieren dejar pasar este año sin haber hecho ciertas cosas. chap 3 UP! llego el gran dia!
1. La Navidad se Acerca

SALTA ESTA PARTE SI QUIERES :O! El fic comienza luego de los guiones n-n

Ok! Ando como primeriza de nuevo (hace como tres años fui autora aqui pero dudo que alguien me recuerde asi que no lo mencionare n-n a menos que empiece a subir el unico fic que subi hace tres años y que por cierto ya no pude seguir ToT) espero que les guste esta historia, comenzo como un pequeño juego con mi sis-on-line Kenae-chan para navidad del 2006 y año nuevo n.n (de hecho ese era el titulo originalmente, me keme el cerebro... "Navidad y Año Nuevo" pero como se puso interesante decidimos que no habia que parar ahi, y fuimos metiendole mas y mas festividades... de hecho tenemos planeado hasta octubre... pero solo chequen.. empece a escribir el fic a mediados de diciembre pero hasta hoy llegue a la parte del año nuevo.. imaginense lo lento que voy n-n" pero bueno, hare lo posible, espero les guste!!!

Si se fumaron todo esto los admiro n-n ahora si, lean el fic :D!

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

15 de diciembre de 2006... la navidad se acerca, miles de personas en todo el mundo estan organizando fiestas, comprando regalos, etcétera... todos tienen algo que hacer...

...: QUE ABURRICIOOOOOOOOOON O !!!!!!

Menos cierto beyluchador casualmente tri-campeon mundial consecutivo de Beyblade... Tyson Kinomiya

Tyson: Por que no pasa nada interesanteeee TT?!?!?! Si tan solo los chicos estuvieran aquí... oh como los extraño TT el buen Rei... el positivo Max... el amargado Kai x3 y su linda hermana Kiara , el sabelotodo Kenny... TODOS T,T seria bueno reunirnos en estas fiestas...

Conductora de noticias en TV: y bueno compañero pasando a deportes/espectaculos la BBA acaba de darnos una gran noticia.

Tyson: Que-que o.O?

Conductor: Asi es compañera resulta que apenas hace unas horas, el Señor Dickenson dio un anuncio a los medios acerca de una gran fiesta navideña para los beyluchadores

Tyson:D!!! –se pega al televisor y le sube todo el volumen-

escenas de una conferencia de prensa, enfocan al Señor Dickenson

Sr. Dickenson: Bueno algunos me preguntaban si iba a organizar algo para mis queridos beyluchadores en esta navidad y nunca respondia ni si ni no

Tyson: No sabia que le habian preguntado esas cosas ´-´ creo que debo ver las noticias mas seguido...

Sr. D: ...y es que no estaba seguro de hacer algo... pero ya es oficial! El 24 de diciembre de este año se llevara a cabo el Primer Festival Navideño de Beyblade!

la gente hace obaciones

Tyson: Eso es todo Señor Dickenson!!! –se pone a correr en circulos por la habitacion- Wuuhu!

Sr. D: Las invitaciones estan siendo enviadas en este preciso momento a todos los beyluchadores del mundo...

Abuelo de Tyson quien casualmente iba pasando por ahí: Vaya eso suena divertido owo sera genial asistir.

Tyson: Dijo beyluchadores abuelo, BEYLUCHADORES no tu uwu

Sr. D: Las familias y amigos muy cercanos de los niños tambien estan invitadas a asistir

Abuelo: Decias ¬w¬?

Tyson: Rayos "

Sr. D: Y para darle un toque interesante, los invitados deberán llevar mascara, antifaz, o lo que gusten ademas, habra un gran pino de navidad, para los que quieran regalarle algo a sus compañeros de equipo o de otros pongan sus regalos debajo estos seran abiertos a la media noche; pueden llevar cuantos regalos gusten!

Tyson: Cuantos regalos gusten???

el abuelo comienza a escabullirse despistadamente

Tyson: A donde crees que vas abuelo?! Saca el dinero de los ahorros! Hay muchos regalos que comprar :3

Abuelo: Temia que dijeras eso T,T"

Sr. D: ...y claro que no podia faltar... un gran salon con platos de todo tipo para aquellos que no pueden dejar su beyblade en casa

Tyson: ;w;!!! La fiesta perfecta!!! Ver a los amigos de nuevo, comida gratis x3 competencias de beyblade! Regalos de todo el mundo uwu y! ...y... ... la oportunidad perfecta para...

Abuelo: Decirle a la niña amargadita lo que sientes por ella x3!

Tyson: ABUELO O////Ó!!!

Abuelo: Niegamelo ¬w¬

Tyson: Mi vida personal no es tu incumbencia u.ú

Abuelo: Claro que si pequeño, eres mio hasta los 21, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me incumbe uwu y te aguantas!

Tyson: "

Abuelo: Entonces que? le diras a la amargadita lo que sientes?

Tyson: No le digas amargadita u.ú

Abuelo: Es que siempre olvido su nombre U

Tyson: KIARA abuelo KIARA! Y no tengo nada que decirle a Kiara mas que feliz navidad y que ya quiero inicie de nuevo la temporada de beyblade para poder enfrentarme a ella.

Abuelo: Lo que digas pequeño, lo que digas uwu

suena el timbre

Tyson: Debe ser la invitacion o,o

Abuelo: Ya voy! –es arrollado por Tyson- xX

Tyson: Hola hola, olvide la introduccion y deme mi invitacion :D eh o-o?

Lechero: Solo traigo la leche ¬¬"

Tyson: .. Eh... gracias...

Abuelo: Que dice la invitacion?

Tyson: Era el lechero "

Abuelo: Jajaja ya llegara

Tyson: Espero ¬¬"

ring ring

Tyson: Yo contestooo :o ! –se laza al telefono tirando lo que habia alrededor de este...- bueno x.X?

_...: Tyson?_

Tyson: Eh, hola Kenny

_Kenny: Viste las noticias deportivas?_

Tyson: Oh claro! El señor D. se lucio -!

_Kenny: Lo se! Sera fantastico! Imaginate... ya quiero que llegue el dia!_

Tyson: Igual yo! me encanto eso de los regalos y de las competencias de beyblade x3

_Kenny: Claro, veremos quien no ha entrenado en estas vacaciones -toma algo que parece una carta- por cierto.. me encanto la invitacion a la fiesta... muy original no?_

Tyson: QUEEEE OO?!?!?! YA RECIBISTE INVITACION O-O?!?!

_Kenny: Claro que si Tyson, tu no?_

Tyson: Nu TxT

_Kenny: Que raro... no te preocupes, no debe tardar en llegar mientras tanto... esta genial la invitacion, viene en un sobre totalmente blanco que solo dice (la mia) "Para "Kenny" de BBA Revolution" en letra cursiva y en color plata, la invitacion en si tiene por fuera un collage de fotos del equipo, y de mi batalla contra Tala... por fuera dice: "Agradecemos que haya participado en el Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade que se realizo este año..._

en China...

_Rei: ...lo felicitamos por haber logrado un excelente lugar en dicho evento. Pero sabemos que ha pasado mucho tiempo sin retos oficiales..._

E.U.A.

_Max: ...y por lo tanto no ha podido encontrarse con sus amigos de otros equipos del mundo... (es cierto TwT)_

Rusia

_Tala: ...asi que la BBA organiza el primer Festival Navideño de Beyblade, para que pase esta fecha tan importante en compañía de su familia (...) amigos, y compañeros del medio..._

Algun lugar...

_Brooklyn: ...en una noche inolvidable donde habra baile con mascaras, intercambio de regalos, un exquisito banquete, y por su puesto, un area de platos para beybatallar... (interesante_ _U)_

Japon

_Kenny: ...esperamos contar con su presencia." Y al final vienen algunas instrucciones... como que lleves mascara, traje de gala-_

Tyson: Genial! Siempre me quise vestir de pingüino

_Kenny: XD bueno.. traje de gala, y que, claro, si vas a llevar regalo, no olvides poner en un lugar visible de quien y para quien es, ya que todos los regalos seran puestos al azar, es decir, en cualquier lugar bajo el pino._

Tyson: Vaya o.o algo mas?

_Kenny: Creo que es todo-espera, tengo a alguien mas en la linea... hola?_

_...: Jefeeeee :D!!!_

_Kenny: . hola Hilary._

_Hilary: Adivina queeeeee w !!!_

_Kenny: Am.. Hilary... tengo a Tyson esperando en la linea..._

_Hilary: Tyson? Mmm... conectanos !_

_Kenny: ..am.. esta bien._

_Hilary: HOLA TYSON o!_

Tyson: Waa xX!

_Kenny: Ahora si Hilary, que paso?_

_Hilary: Adivinennnnnnn !!!! Me acaba de llegar la invitacion!!!_

Tyson: QUE-QUE OO?!?! T,T

_Hilary: Esta geniaaaaal y-Tyson?_

Tyson: TT,TT

_Hilary: Que te pasa?_

_Kenny: Esta triste por que no le ha llegado invitacion..._

_Hilary: Queeeeeeee O0O??? Oh no te preocupes, ya llegara_

Tyson: ...

_H/K: Tyson o.o_

Tyson: ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ToT !!!!!!!!!

_H/K: Waaaaaa Xox!_

Tyson: COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO ME HAYA LLEGADO INVITACION AUUUUUUUUUUN:O !!! SOY EL TRES VECES CAMPEON MUNDIAL DE BEYBLADE!!! DEBIO HABERME LLEGADO INVITACION A MI PRIMERO!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!

_Hilary: SI PERO NO NOS GRITEEEEES :O !!!_

_Kenny: Ya tranquilos chicos, debe ser un error del servicio de mensajeria ´-´"_

Tyson: PUES MAS LES VALE QUE SEA UN ERROR!!! Ya me dio sueño me voy a dormir u.u

_H/K: XD_

Tyson: See me levante muy temprano hoy a entrenar y creo que llego la hora de descansar :mañana ire a comprar algunas cosas: asi que nos vemos chicos T,T

Algo aguitado se va a su habitacion. Mientras tanto, en Moscu, Rusia...

ding dong

Un mayordomo abre la puerta de una graaaaaaaaaan mansion, a lo lejos puede verse una chica al telefono... un chica de cabello bicolor...

..: Muy buenas noches señor U se encuentran los hermanos Kai y Kiara Hiwatari?

Mayordomo: Quien los busca -.-?

Chica: Mm? –tapa la bocina del auricular- Déjala pasar, enseguida la atiendo.

Mayordomo: Pase -.-

Chica: ...intentare convencerlo... me comunicare con usted pasado mañana. ... adiós.

...: Hi Kiara n.n

Kiara: Que tal Kenae. Que te trae por aquí? Y... por que vistes asi...?

Kenae: El señor Dickenson me asigno la mision de entregar las invitaciones para la gran fiesta de navidad a los equipos mas destacados del campeonato pasado.

Kiara: Que bien... supongo.

Kenae: n.n ya les entregue sus invitaciones a los chicos del BBA Revolution, y pues ahora les toca a ustedes Blitzkrieg Team (aclaracion: es TEAM por que no pueden ser BOYS ya que hay una chica en el equipo)

Kiara: Veamos entonces... –toma su invitacion- vaya, por primera vez nos mandan invitaciones individuales... no una para los dos... por cierto... imagino que le quieres entregar su invitacion personalmente.

Kenae: Eh o//o etto...

Kiara: Sube estas escaleras y gira a la derecha, es la unica habitacion con la puerta abierta.

Kenae: Abierta?

Kiara: Sale mucho.. demasiado diria yo, asi que mejor deja la puerta siempre bien abierta. Tienes suerte que ahora este en casa... apresurate o lo tomaras de salida.

Kenae: Gracias Kiara n.n

Una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Kiara mientras Kenae sube un poco apresurada la escalinata hasta llegar al pasillo donde a lo lejos se ve una puerta abierta.

Kiara: Un momento... ahora que recuerdo...

Kenae: Oh por Dios OoO! –se le cae la invitacion-

Se disponia a tocar el marco de la puerta, pero quedo paralizada al ver algo inesperado...

Kiara: ahora que recuerdo Kai se estaba bañando... –comienza a subir las escaleras corriendo-

Lo que Kenae veia con tanto asombro que hasta babeo un poco.. era Kai recien salido del cuarto de baño, aun bastante mojado, y solo tenia una toalla blanca cubriendo lo escencial

Kenae: Cosas como esta solo pasan una vez en la vida o! Aki voy! –siente un jalon- Pero que-?

Kiara: Se lo que piensas pero este no es el momento u.u

Kenae: Pero Kiara T,T!!

Kiara: Nada de peros.. espera a que este listo.

Kenae: (sabia que estaba tardando demasiado u.ú)

5 minutos mas tarde.. vemos a Kai bajando las escaleras.. fresco como una lechuga.

Kai: Que haces aquí? –dice mientras se acerca a las dos chicas que estan en una graaan sala-

Kenae: (No se ve tan bueno como hace rato pero aun asi sigue estando rico el chico! Como quisiera comerte Kai! TwT!! Dios por que me tientas?!) –penso la chica mientras hacia gestos.. bastante raros...-

Kai: Oye ¬¬?

Kiara: -con una mano en la cara- Kenae.. Kai te hizo una pregunta...

Kenae: Eh? Que?

Kai: Que a que viniste..

Kenae: (Pues no me dejaron pero venia a darte duro ¬) A darte du... tu invitacion al Festival Navideño de la BBA n.n –extiende la mano con la invitacion-

Kai intenta tomar la invitacion.. pero...

Kai: Kenae... la invitacion es para mi?

Kenae: See ¬

Kai: Entonces por que no la sueltas ¬¬?

Kenae: Lo siento o-oU (y vaya que siento no haber hecho lo que pense TwT!)

Kai: Bueno, si no tienes nada mas que hacer aquí puedes irte.

Kiara: mano en cara de nuevo

Kenae: .."

Kai: De todos modos ya me voy. –se va-

Kenae: Bueno como quiera ya me iba n.n (espera.. me corrio de su casa oÓ?!?!) Agradece que estas bueno si no te patearia ese (hermoso -) trase-mmm!!!

Kiara: Decias que ya te ibas "? –dice mientras le tapa la boca-

Kenae: -se quita la mano de Kiara- Si ya me voy "

Kiara la acompaña a la salida.

Kenae: Nos vemos Kiara n.n (pero algun dia me vengare Kai Hiwatari!!) mirada rara...

Kiara: " si.. adios...

Al entrar de nuevo a la mansion y cerrar la puerta, abre la invitacion y comienza a leerla mientras se dirige a su cuarto.

Kiara: Un area de platos para beybatallas eh? –entre las fotos del exterior de la invitacion, se ve a Kai estrechando la mano de Tyson... observa detalladamente al segundo- Mmm...

Al llegar a su habitacion, toma su celular y comienza a escribir un mensaje...

Mientras tanto en Japon...

Tyson: -tirado en su cama- TT la invitacion sigue sin llegar!!! Creo que morire... -suena celular- Waaa OoO!!! Ah " es solo el telefono... a ver... "_Acabamos de recibir la invitacion al festival navideño, lei que habra un area de platos asi que mas te vale que vayas, quiero beybatallar contigo otra vez. Kiara_." o!!!!! Kiara ira!!! Y de seguro Kai tambien ¬¬" pero no importa! Oh que felicidad! Me mando un mensaje!! Esperen... ella ira.. pero.. yo sigo sin invitacion T-T!!!!!!!!!!!

Abuelo: TYSOOOOOON!!!

Tyson: Que?!?! WAA! –se cae de la cama- x.x

Abuelo: Hay alguien que quiere verte!!!

Tyson: El cartero -??? –va al recibidor... pero- Oh, son ustedes "

Kenny: Hola Tyson.

Hilary: Tambien nos da gusto verte ¬¬

Tyson: Que traen ahí? -dijo mientras veia unas mochilas y mantas que traian sus amigos-

Kenny: Bueno, por como te oimos por telefono pensamos que seria bueno acompañarte en esta noche triste

Tyson: Esta bien " pasen...

Los tres se dirigen a la habitacion de Tyson, acomodan sus cosas pero Hilary ve que el celular de Tyson esta encendido.

Hilary: Tyson, tu celular esta encendido o.o –toma el celular- ...

Tyson: Decias Hilary nwn? Hilary o.o????

Kenny: Se ve algo enojada :S

Hilary: Que significa esto?! –muestra el celular, en la pantalla solo se ve que dice "_De: Kiara_"-

Tyson: Es solo un mensaje! Dice que quiere enfrentarse a mi otra vez en batalla!

Hilary: ...Ah bueno n.n

T/K: Fiuff "

------------------------------------------------

Gracias por haber leido, espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poco... si es asi, dejen un review para saberlo TwT!


	2. Los Regalos

_Tyson es una persona con un gran sentido de la amistad, asi que no puede quedarse con las ganas de regalarle algo a las personas que mas quiere... pero ya que el capital es muy corto tiene que ahorrar, y para eso pide ayuda a cierta personita... _

Tyson: Es solo un mensaje! Dice que quiere enfrentarse a mi otra vez en batalla!

Hilary: ...Ah bueno n.n

T/K: Fiuff - -"

La hora de dormir llego despues de un rato. Mientras tanto, de nuevo en Rusia, Kenae va en taxi camino al aeropuerto.

Kenae: (Kai!! Como se atreve a correrme de su mansion!! maldito! Uy de finitivamente este no fue mi dia T,T tuve la oportunidad de llevar a cabo mis sueños mas pervert pero tarde demasiado y Kiara me descubrio T,T luego Kai me bota, -mete la mano a su mochila buscando su boleto de avion- ...y ahora no encuetro el estupido boleto de avion!! -revolotea su mano dentro de la mochila hasta que siente un papel- n.n aquí esta -observa con detenimiento el papel...- "Para Tyson del BBA Revolution"...) NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Taxista: -frena de golpe- o.O??

Kenae: OxO

Taxista: Este no es el camino señorita?

Kenae: No es eso n/////n lo siento, olvide hacer algo.

Taxista: Quiere que de vuelta?

Kenae: NO!! SIGA SU CAMINO LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDA!!!

Taxista: De acuerdo o.O!!

Ya en el avion...

Kenae: (De veras que este no fue mi dia... esto solo me causara dolor de estomago! No creo poder dormir T,T)

3:00 a.m. Japon.

Kenae: u.uzzz

Aeromosa: Disculpe señorita, ya llegamos a su destino n.n

Kenae: u.uzzz

Aeromosa: Señorita o,o?

Kenae: ESTOY DESPIERTA :O!

Aeromosa: X.x

Kenae: -ve su reloj- 3:00 am?!?! Por si fuera poco lo que me ha pasado! Debi haber entregado todas esas invitaciones ayer! Y me falto una! Me mataran!! ... todavia no amanece! Es como si fuera ayer todavia!! -corre como si estuviera siendo perseguida por asesinos-

3:10 a.m...

Abuelo: u.uZZZ oye que tocan a lo lejos esperen a una hora descente.. zzzz... el sonido cada vez es mas fuerte -se le salta una vena de la frente y sale corriendo a ver quien es- QUE NO PUEDE ESPERAR A QUE SEA UNA HORA DESCENTE?!?!?! -cae de la nada frente a Kenae-

Kenae: -por el susto, sus reflejos le indicaron tirar un golpe... pero.. cerro los ojos y solo dio una patada...- NO ME HABLE ASI QUE NO ESTOY DE HUMOR!!!

Abuelo: K.O.

Kenae: .-. (creo que lo deje sin hijos... bah n.n a esa edad no creo que quiera mas niños)

Abuelo: Creo que me lo merezco x.x

Kenae: Esta Tyson??? Digame que si T.T

Abuelo: Esta durmiendo en su cuarto T,T

Kenae: Gracias n.n

Abuelo: Pasa TxT enseguida lo llamo.

Kenae: n.n

Luego de un rato, Tyson llega donde Kenae, aun en pijama y tallandose los ojos.

Tyson: Que sucede ,?

Kenae: Am.. tenia que entregarte esto ayer... disculpa T,T no supe como paso. -le entrega la invitacion-

Tyson solo extiende la mano.. al sentir el papel reacciona.

Tyson, ... OwO! LA INVITACIOOOOOOOOON :D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok!! Ahora que ya es oficial... puedo ir a comprarle un regalo a Kiiiiii... o-o

Hilary: mirada en blanco por la furia

Tyson: A Kiiiii... aaaafueriiitaaaa aa miss amigoss :D

Kenae: Mm...

Hilary: Te acompañamos si quieres

Tyson: No! Luego van a ver sus regalos y nooo no se trata de eso jojo :3 -se va corriendo-

Todos: .-.

Kenny: TYSON!!!

Tyson: Que quieres Kenny? Tengo prisa!

Kenny: Y la pijama puesta!

Tyson: Que .-.?! -mira hacia abajo- rayos - -"

Hilary: Ademas son las 3:30 de la mañanaaaaooh bosteza

Tyson: Buen punto - -" bueno chicos, volvamos a dormir. Gracias por la invitacion

Kenae: Espera! Puedo quedarme aquí unas horas mas???

Tyson: Eh o-o?

Kenae: Tengo que descansar! Dormi un buen en el avion pero corri demasiado rapido para llegar aquí! Y aparte tengo que hacer unas entregas despues y Xox necesito descansar!

cri cri

Kenae: Si me das hospedaje puedo ayudarte con el regalo de cierta chica de cabello bicolor ¬w¬

Tyson: Sabia que eras buena persona, no se como dude en dejarte que te quedaras aquí quedate el tiempo que quieras :D!

K/H: mano en cara

Kenae: Gracias uwu

Todos regresan a la habitacion de Tyson... 8:30 a.m.

Tyson: -ya vestido decentemente- Bueno chicos, nosotros ya nos vamos ! -levanta a Kenae de un brazo-

Kenae: ñam ñam zzzzz

Keny: -tallandose.. los ojos?- A donde van tan temprano?

Tyson: Las tiendas abren a las 9:00 a.m. es epoca navideña, hay que llegar temprano! Nos vemos! -sale corriendo tan rapido que Kenae va en el aire-

Kenae: Ñam ñam nos vemosss zzzz

8:59 a.m. Tyson pegado al cristal de la puerta de una gran centro comercial.

Tyson: A que hora abren aquí!!!

Kenae: ES LA ONCEAVA VEZ QUE TE DIGO QUE A LAS NUEVE ANIMAL :O

Tyson: Entonces por que no han abierto?!?!

Kenae: Por que todavia no son las nueve ¬¬

Tyson: Solo que sea por eso... -ve a un guardia acercarse a la puerta para abrir- AL FIN!!!! -jala a Kenae del brazo y entran corriendo al centro del... centro, comercial.

Tyson: Bien, por donde empezamos?

Kenae: Oh bueno pues depende a quienes les vayas a reglar, y todavia falta si los conozco u.u

Tyson: Bueno pues ooU -saca su billetera- No cuento con mucho efectivo T,T asi que solo seran regalos para Kiara obivamente - Kenny, Hilary ¬¬ Daichi, Max, Rei y... Kai u.u

Kenae: Kai -

Tyson: y si lleeeeeegaaa a sobrar algo... que lo dudo bastante ú.u" tal vez a los lideres de algunos equipos... como Tala, Brooklyn, Miguel... bueno si es que alcanza x.x

Kenae: - aunque seas un maldito estas re-

Tyson: o-o

Kenae: Re o-o amargado n.n decias?

Tyson: Bueno - -" con quien empezamos?

Kenae: Mmm... para tu suerte conozco un poco de todos.. exceptuando a Kiara a quien conozco bastante n.n asi que pues... creo estaria bien comenzar con el pequeño Kenny o,o mmm...

Tyson: -luego de un rato- .-.?

Kenae: YA SE OoO!

Tyson: Wa X-X!

Kenae: Vayamos a la librería!

En la librería...

Kenae: mmm...

Tyson: Que buscamos aquí ..?

Kenae: Un libro... muy especial U

Tyson: Si pero cual?

Kenae: -ve un letrero que dice "K"- w ! Ven! -lo jala del brazo-

Tyson: Kenny lee mucho ú.u" no creo que haya un libro aquí que Kenny no haya leido.

Kenae: ¬w¬ no lo creo -le muestra un libro-

Tyson: Que rayos o///O?!

Kenae: Sinceramente dudo que haya leido este ¬w¬ pero.. compralo y sigamos -! Creo que ya se que seria bueno que le regalaras a cierta personita fastidiosa! Te espero en el area de mascotas n.n! -le lanza el libro a Tyson y se va corriendo-

Tyson: Eh.. claro... -va a la caja, pone el libro- cuanto es ?

Cajero: ¬¬?

Tyson: Que o,o? -ve el libro- o//o no es para mi!

Cajero: Si claro ¬w¬

Tyson: En serio o//Ó!

Cajero: Claro claro uwu para la novia.

Tyson: Eh?! No! Para un amigo!

Cajero: o-O

Tyson: No sea cochinote! fue idea de una amiga!

Cajero: - -"

Tyson: ¬¬ pos este -toma la bolsa con el libro y se dirige donde Kenae- Ahora veo por que te fuiste ¬¬"

Kenae: n.n mira lo que te aconsejo que le compres a la chica fastidiosa. -le muestra... "algo"-

Tyson: Pero Hilary no tiene mascotas o.O

Kenae: Quien dijo que seria para alguna mascota n.n?

Tyson: o,o oh ya entiendo XD! Creo que esto lo necesita bastante :3

Kenae: Bien, paga eso, tengo que pensar en el regalo para el niño mono...

Tyson: Bien o,o

Van a la caja, desde ahí se ve la farmacia.

Kenae: YA SE!!! Te espero en la farmacia n.n! -se va corriendo-

Tyson: Y pense que yo aprovechaba bien el tiempo - -" esa chica no pierde ni un segundo! Ahora veo por que es cartera o,o

En la farmacia...

Tyson: Bien, que hacemos aquí?

Kenae: Aquí encontre DOS regalos n.n uno para el niño mono, y otro para.. para Kai - -le da dos cajitas diferentes-

Tyson: .-.? -lee las etiquetas- creo que ya se cual es para quien XD! Es perfecto! Como no se me ocurrio antes x3!

Kenae: Bueno... solo faltan tres o,o el felino, el azucarado y Kiara n.n

Tyson: -ya en la caja- Bien, por el de quien iremos primero?

Kenae: Mmm o,o -observa las tiendas que se ven desde la farmacia- o.o -detiene su vista en una estetica- lo tengo! Te espero en esa estetica! -se va corriendo-

Tyson: Claro .-.

En la estetica...

Chica...o chico... mmm... bueno...: Ay sii n.n es perfecto para mantener sano el cabello largo nwn.

Kenae: Que tan largo ¬¬?

Chic: Bastante largo ¬w¬

Kenae: Mmm... y que tanta cosa trae?

Chic: Bueno pues, tres shampoos, tres clases de peines, dos botellas y un bote pequeño de crema para mantener hidratado el cabello, ademas de...

Tyson: Creo que todo lo que me ahorre en los primeros regalos lo voy a gastar en este - -"

Kenae: Esta perfecto! Cuanto cuesta?

Chic: Cuesta...

Tyson: Xx!!!!!

Kenae: Me lo llevo nwn! Tyson paga eso! Te espero en el Food Court n.n

Tyson: En el que .-.?

Kenae: El area de comida! -se va-

Tyson: Claro... -saca la billetera- mi pobre codo x.X

En Food Court...

Tyson: Bien.. aquí para que o,o

Kenae: Mmm.. ves esa tienda de por alla w -señala una tienda que dice "El Aleman Feliz"-

Tyson: Sssip o,o

Kenae: Pide el "Paquete Especial" nwn y si quieres te lo envuelven n.n

Tyson: Pero.. que es ahí .-.? por alguna extraña razon el abuelo siempre me ha impedido que vaya ahí pero.. no recuerdo por que o.O

Kenae: Tu entra, pide eso y te espero en joyeria! -se va-

Tyson: Bien o,o -entra a la tienda- OH POR DIOS O!

Se podia ver toda clase de dulces desde la entrada hasta lo que parecia ser el final de la tienda, pero mas que nada... galletas y chocolates.

Tyson: Ahora veo por que el abuelo no me deja venir ! Es el paraiso! Pero.. me pregunto cual sera el paquete especial?

Un señor que trabaja ahí: PAQUETE ESPECIAL?!?! Acaso usted señorrr quierrre el paquete especial n.n?

Tyson: Eh.. si.. pero digame.. de que se trata o,o?

Señorr: Bueno pues contiene una grrran dotacion de galletas y chocolates rriquisimos de todas parrrtes de eurropa! Y porr todo un.. semestrre :D

Tyson: Si si lo que sea cuanto cuesta?

Señorr: Bueno pues... -le dice al oido- n.n

Tyson: ... -se desmaya-

Señorr: -le pone un pequeño paquete encima- adentrrro trrrae una pequeña dotacion parrra una semana, ademas de un chorrro de vales para que los cambie aquí porr los chocolates y o galletas que le corrrespondan a cada dia, semana o mes según el cliente lo desee!

Tyson: X-x esta bien esta bien - -"

Señorr: Se lo llevarrra entonces?

Tyson: Clarro clarro T,T

Señorr: Perrrfecto n.n porr aquí señorr. -lo lleva a la caja-

Despues, en joyeria...

Tyson: Oh no.. joyeria X-X! Me declaro oficialmente pobre x.x

Kenae: Tyson! Por aquí!

Tyson: Y bien? aquí para que?

Kenae: Bueno, si quieres sorprender a Kiara, debes comprarle algo de esto n.n -le señala un mostrador donde hay una gran variedad de anillos, collares, pulseras, etc.- cualquiera de estas cosas le gustara, te lo aseguro n.n

Tyson: Eso significa que me dejaras a mi escoger?

Kenae: Claro que si menso uwu creeme, si le vas a dar algo, tienes que escogerlo tu, eso cuenta mucho para ella, ya te ayude bastante con decirte que le gusta este tipo de joyeria en especial.

Tyson le pone atencion a las figuras que trae cada accesorio y nota algo especial.

Tyson: Todo aquí tiene que ver con la musica?

Kenae: Claro que si n.n le gusta mucho la musica!

Tyson: Mmm.. oh claro! Como no lo pense antes x3 su bestia bit, Merborg, es una sirena! Y las sirenas cantan :3

Kenae: -voz baja- Como ella n.n

Tyson: Dijiste algo?

Kenae: No nada bueeeeeeno -mira su reloj- mira la hora, tengo que seguir con mi trabajo n.n nos vemos en la fiesta! -se va corriendo-

Tyson: Si claro adios! (un momento.. ahora estoy solo... tengo que escoger el regalo entonces... por mi mismo! Oh rayos :s hay tantas cosas aquí... que le compro?!) -comienza a ver los precios- QUE RAYOS! -la gente alrededor lo mira raro- ehem.. cof cof al fin encontre lo que buscaba :D! -la gente vuelve a lo suyo- fiuff ú.u" (creo que tendre que hacer algo que no debo.. pero que siempre quise hacer :D! -saca la tarjeta de credito del abuelo- a ver ahora... cual estara bien .?)

Tiempo después.. en casa de Tyson...

Abuelo: QUE HICISTE QUE ÒoÓ?!?!?!


	3. El Gran Día

_El gran dia llego, todo mundo se puso bello o mas bello para este dia tan especial... pero... todo puede suceder en esta noche tan hermosa... _

Tiempo después... en casa de Tyson...

Abuelo: QUE HICISTE QUE ÒoÓ?!?!?!

Tyson: Lo que oiste! no tenia alternativa abuelo, era necesario usar esa cosa u.u

Abuelo+tick en el ojo+se recupera+ Bueno pequeño, hoy es tu dia de suerte, el espiritu navideño toco mi corazon asi que no te castigare... PERO QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ!!

Tyson: Gracias abuelo! -le da un fuerte abrazo y se va rapido a su habitacion-

Abuelo: Ay lo que hace el amor uwu"

El tiempo pasa, el dia y la hora se llegan, pero cierto peliazul aun no esta listo...

Abuelo: Date prisa chico se nos hace tarde.

Tyson: Es que... NO LO ENCUENTROOO OoO!!! -buscando algo por toda la habitacion-

Abuelo: -en la puerta del cuarto- No hagas eso! Ensuciaras tu traje!

Tyson: -debajo de su cama- Lo encontre nwn! -saca una pequeña y delgada caja plateada-

Abuelo: Que hacia eso debajo de tu cama -.-?

Tyson: No lo se o,o tal vez lo puse ahí para que no se me olvidara XD

Abuelo: Bueno, ya tienes todo?

Tyson: Sii! Vamonos!

En la entrada del lugar, se oian unas voces anunciando a todo aquel que iba entrando.

...: Hola a todos! Les habla Brad Best!

..: Y aquí A.J. Topper! Y esta noche estaremos acompañandolos en un pequeño especial Navideño de Beyblade!

Brad: Les mostraremos algunas imágenes de lo que pasa en El Festival Navideño, y algunas entrevistas en vivo a los beyluchadores mas destacados.

A.J.: Solo esos por que no alcanza el tiempo para todos!

Brad: Y adivina quien es el invitado mas esperado de la noche.

A.J. Pues por su puesto que TYSON KINOMIYA compañero!

Brad: Por su puesto! Veremos a que hora llega el invitado especial.

A.J. De seguro llegara muy tarde como buena estrella XD

Brad: Es lo mas seguro-espera! Los primeros invitados estan llegando!

A.J.: Si, creo que son los chicos del Batallon Bartez!

Brad: Si, aquí vemos llegando al lider del equipo, Miguel, acompañado de la pequeña Matilda, y detrás de ellos viene Claude... esperen, donde esta el otro?

A.J.: Por ahora eso no importa, mira! Miguel y Matilda vienen tomados de la mano!

Brad: Vaya, estos chicos no pierden el tiempo u

A.J. Pero bueno! detrás de ellos viene llegando otra limo, y de esta bajan... los chicos del Blitzkrieg Team!

Brad: Esperen, donde esta nuestro entrevistador??? Ya paso el Batallon Bartez y nadie los entrevisto.

De pronto se oye una voz de la nada.

...: Disculpen la tardanza señores! Habia mucho trafico pero DJ Jazzman ya esta con ustedes! Estare entrevistando a cada beyluchador y acompañante que pase por esta alfombra roja!

Aj: Pues mas vale que empieces viejo, ya llego un equipo importante!

DJ: Ya estoy con ellos A.J. -en medio segundo llega con el Blitzkrieg Team- Hola muchachos y señorita n.n! Antes que nada dejenme decirles a todos que se ven muy bien, especialmente Kiara n.n

Kai: ¬¬

DJ: Ehm cof cof bien bien, que opinan de esta gran fiesta navideña? -le acerca el micro a Tala-

Tala: (Por que siempre a mi -.-") Bueno pues, creo que es una buena oportunidad para ver a viejos em... amigos y-

Boris: Enfrentarnos a ellos de nuevo en un plato y vencerlos nwñ!!

DJ: XD bueno, y que opinan de esto de traer mascaras?

Spencer: Son un poco incomodas...

Tala: Pero al menos con eso hacen que esta fiesta no sea una mas del monton.

Boris: See pone mas interesante el asunto :3

DJ: Bueno, no los entretengo mas! Entren ya al salon y tomen sus lugares n.n! Yo me quedare mientras aquí esperando a los demas beyluchadores! Buenas noches chicos, diviertanse!

Boris: Claro que lo haremos, sobre todo en la arena jaja!

Tala: (Me pregunto por que si el es el que mas habla no hablan con el en lugar de conmigo -.-)

Brad: Ahí los tienen publico conocedor, y como siempre los hermanos Hiwatari nunca hablan jejeje.

A.J: Y para aquellos que estan oyendo esto y no es por algun televisor, del Batallon Bartez Claude y Miguel llegaron con un smoking normal, negro y corbata del mismo color, debajo una camisa blanca!

Brad: Y la pequeña Matilda con un vestido tipo top -pero con tirantes- rosa con brillantes. Y hablando de mujeres, la chica del Blitzkrieg Team nos impacto a todos.

AJ: Tanto que hasta DJ dejo de hablar por un rato para verla bien jaja!

Brad: Cualquiera queda impresionado al ver a una chica taaan bien arreglada despues de haberse acostumbrado a verla casi siempre completamente cubierta. Ademas ese vestido le queda muy bien!.

AJ: Exacto Brad, es un vestido tambien tipo top negro-no esperen! Es rojo! Bueno, parece negro pero con algo de luz se ve medio rojo! Ademas trae guantes hasta medio brazo -del mismo color- y zapatillas... pero no alcanzo a ver si tambien son de ese color.

Brad: Mientras que los chicos todos traen su smoking y corbata negro, lo unico que cambia es el color de la camisa; Boris trae debajo una camisa guinda oscura, Spencer una caqui, Tala y Kai una blanca.

AJ: Compañero, creo que olvidamos el detalle de las mascaras!

Brad: Buen punto AJ. Claude trae un antifaz gris que da la apariencia de un aguila.

AJ: Miguel un antifaz negro que parecen alitas de murcielago.

Brad: Matilda Trae un antifaz que dependiendo de la luz se ve rosa o blanco.

AJ: Kiara, por otra parte, menos llamativa creo yo, un antifaz igual que su vestido, solo que no se le ven los ojos ya que trae algo negro, pero no cambia con la luz!

Brad: Y al contrario, el antifaz de Kai es negro, normal, solo que la parte de los ojos trae blanco.

AJ: Tala tambien trae un antifaz negro pero a el si se le ven los ojos!

Brad: Y por ultimo Boris y Spencer traen ambos un antifaz blanco, solo que el de Boris da la apariencia de un halcon.

AJ: Bueno, vamos a un corte comercial, no le cambien! Volvemos con ustedes en cualquier momento!

Mientras tanto...

Tyson: Me quieres decir por que no nos hemos ido?!?!

Abuelo: Ya te habia dicho por que desde la semana pasada -.-

Tyson: Que cosa?

Abuelo: No te dije o,o?

Tyson: No o,o

Abuelo: No o,o? Ah ya recuerdo por que jajaja n.nU lo que pasa es que el señor Dickenson llamo para decirte que mandaria limosinas de lujo para que nos llevaran a todo el equipo y familiares, pero eso fue cuando tu estabas comprando los regalos n.nU creo que se me olvido decirte debido al paro cardiaco que casi me provocas al decirme que habias usado mi tarjeta de credito ¬¬

Tyson: " sin resentimientos abuelo, ya habiamos quedado XD pero o,o a que hora llegara la limussin x3?

Llaman a la puerta, el abuelo va a abrir

Abuelo: -desde la puerta- Ya llegaron por nosotros Tyson n.n!

Tyson: Al fin :D!

Chofer: Llevara regalos señor?

Tyson: Am, si, unos cuantos nwn"

Chofer: Los pondre en la cajuela, cuando lleguemos los bajare y colocare debajo del pino.

Tyson: Oh gracias, que amable owo -subiendo al transporte- Abuelo, creo que deberiamos conseguirnos uno de estos para diaro x3

...: HOLA TYSON :D!

Tyson: Waaa! Daichi! Que haces aquí o-O?!

Daichi: Oye no estas solo viejo nwn! Quien fue tu mano derecha durante todo el campeonato pasado? Eh? Eh? Eh:D!

Tyson: Eh... Kenny o.O?

Daichi: Claro que no :O! Fui yo! no lo recuerdas! -comienza a decir un chorro de cosas tan rapido que nadie entiende-

Tyson: Ya lo se amigo, era una broma n.n"

El chofer sube y comienza a conducir.

Tyson: Oiga señor, puede encender la radio owo? Quiero oir lo que pasa mientras!

Chofer: Claro señor.

Brad: Y ya estamos de regreso en la alfombra roja del festival navideño.

A.J: Mientras estabamos en el corte, varios equipos mas llegaron! Como los Majestics, Dinastia F y-oh mira Brad! Ahí vienen los Carico Knights!

Brad: En efecto AJ, vemos llegar a Shadar, el lider del equipo, acompañado de su linda novia Sasha.

AJ: Quienes no se ven nada mal! Shadar trae un traje negro al igual que su antifaz, lo cual resalta bastante sus ojos dorados, pero muy sencillo en comparacion de la chica, trae un vestido engañoso! Es como color crema pero con la luz tiene un resplandor dorado muy bonito! Es largo hasta las rodillas y con tiritos jeje!

Brad: Y que decir de su antifaz! Da la apariencia de un fenix no crees AJ?

AJ: Exacto! Pero veamos que dice nuestro entrevistador, vamos contigo DJ Jazzman!

DJ: Gracias AJ n.n bueno pues estoy aquí con los Carico Knights! Como se sienten en esta noche?

Shadar: Muy bien DJ Jazzman, muy honrados al haber sido invitados a un evento de esta magnitud.

DJ: Ya lo creo n.n vemos que vienes acompañado de tu novia... em nwn"?

...: Sasha n.n

DJ: Sasha! Claro n.n como se sienten esta noche?

Shadar: Oh muy bien, esta noche sera especial -la abraza-

Sasha: n.n

DJ: Aquí se respira amor señores! Bueno, no los entretengo mas, sigan adelante, diviertanse, los veo adentro n.n!

Brad: Bueno, en lo que va de la noche hemos visto ya cuatro parejas.

AJ: Tienes razon Brad! Miguel y Matilda, Enrique y... bueno no hablaron mucho de ellas pero tanto Enrique como Oliver de los Majestics venian acompañados, y ahora Shadar y Sasha!

Brad: Como dijo DJ Jazzman, se respira amor señores!

AJ: Pero bueno, se espera que todos los equipos vengan, pero mas especialmente cinco!

Brad: Asi es, los espectadores que llegaron al lugar para ver a sus estrellas deportivas favoritas incluso antes de que nosotros llegaramos, han estado aclamando mucho al Blitzkrieg Team, el Equipo BEGA, los White Tigers, All Starz y por su puesto al BBA Revolution.

AJ: Y de entre esas aclamasiones sobre salen los gritos desesperados de las fanaticas que quieren ver otra vez a Kai, Tala, Boris, Raul, Miguel y Shadar! Con posters y todo! Y aunque no suenen muchos chicos, hay muchos posters de Kiara, Matilda y Julia!

Brad: Y las que ya no pueden esperar a ver a... mmm no entiendo lo que dicen DJ, podrias decirnos a quienes esperan mas ahí abajo?

DJ: Por su puesto Brad n.n me acercare a algunas espectadoras que no han dejado de aclamar a sus favoritos desde que llegué XD -se acerca a un grupo de chicas- bien chicas, a quien quieren ver mas esta noche?

Todas: a KAAAI! Te amamos Kai!!

DJ: n.n"

Dentro del salon hay un gran televisor transmitiendo el especial.

Kai+mano en cara+

Kiara: Ves Kai, y dices que nadie te quiere.

Kai: Nunca he dicho eso ¬¬

Tala: Admitelo Kai, lo has pensado.

Kai: Claro que no.

Tala: Claro que si.

Kai: -cruza los brazos y baja la mirada- +murmurando+ con ustedes no se puede.

De nuevo afuera...

DJ: -jalando el microfono para quitarselo a una fanatica- ¬¬! -logra quitarselo- bueno, veamos este lado! -va del lado contrario de la alfombra- a ver chicas, ustedes a quien quieren ver?

Todas: A REEEIII MIAUUU nwn!

DJ: .-." jeje no se preocupen chicas, no debe tardar en llegar n.n

Comienzan a gritar desesperadamente.

DJ: X-x -voltea- oh ya veo por que! Los White Tigers han llegado señores! -va con ellos- Como estan chicos? Oh esperen, antes que nada, dejenme decirles que todos se ven muy bien esta noche!

Lee: Tu crees? No me siento muy agusto -.-"

Mao: Aaah yo si! hace mucho que no me arreglaba tanto :D!!

DJ: Te ves muy bien Mao n.n

Algunos chicos comienzan a gritar "vuelta, vuelta"

Mao: Vuelta? Oh bueno // -se da la vuelta-

Chicos: Wuuu+fiu fiu XD+

Mao: n///n

Rei: nwn"

DJ: Oh que tal Rei? Como te sientes?

Rei: Muy bien DJ ansioso por ver a mis amigos-excompañeros bladebreakers.

DJ: Bueno entonces te encantara oir que Kai y Kiara ya llegaron.

Rei: En serio owo? Bueno entonces disculpa, debo ir adentro, tengo que hablar con ellos n.n

Mao: ¬¬

DJ: Entiendo, no los distraigo mas, vayan y diviertanse! Nos vemos adentro!

Rei: Nos vemos nwn

Con esa ultima sonrsia Rei causa mas gritos entre las chicas e incluso que algunas se desmayaran.

Rei: .-.

Mao: Date prisa antes de que alguien muera u.ú -se lo lleva del brazo-

Rei: .-."

AJ: Vaya, Rei si que vuelve locas a las chicas!

Brad: Y yo pense que Kai y Tala lo hacian.

AJ: Lo que pasa es que una sonrisa sincera le gana a lo que sea jaja!

Brad: Solo que sea eso, pero bueno, para aquellos que solo escuchan, todos los integrantes hombres, traen un smoking negro al igual que su antifaz, a excepcion de Rei, quien trae uno blanco y debajo una camisa negra, su antifaz da la apariencia de tigre de vengala y no podia faltar su distintiva banda -blanca- con el simbolo del bien y el mal.

AJ: Mientras que Mao trae un vestido muy tradicional chino, blanco con brillantes, los contornos en rosa oscuro, ademas su antifaz del mismo color da la apariencia de una linda gatita!

Adentro...

Rei: -buscando por todos lados- Kiara, Kai nwn! -va donde ellos- tanto tiempo chicos como han estado?

Kai: ...

Kiara: Como si el campeonato no hubiera terminado u.ú" estos chicos no se cansan de entrenar todos los dias.

Rei: Entiendo, Lee tampoco ha dejado de practicar pero se cansa muy rapido n.n oh de veras que los extrañe! -abraza a ambos-

Kai: u.ú

Kiara: -voz realmente baja- y nosotros a ti... -voz normal- que rayos?! -dijo al sentir un cuerpo mas en el abrazo-

...: Por que no me esperaron x3?

Rey: Max nwn! -el abrazo es mas fuerte...-

Max: Los extrañe mucho chicos nwn!

Kai: Chicos yo...

Todos se quedaron atentos a Kai sin dijera de abrazar.

Kai: Yo.. no puedo respirar...

R/M: XD

Max: Lo sentimos Kai nwn"

Rei: Oye Max, en que momento llegaste? No te vi o,o

Max: Veniamos detrás de ustedes, te vi cuando ibas a entrar al salon, iba a alcanzarte pero D.J. nos detuvo parae ntrevistarnos n.n"

Rei: Oh por cierto chicos, todos se ven muy bien esta noche, especialmente tu Kiara n.n

Kai: ¬.-

Max: Tranquilo Kai "

Comienza a oirse mucho escandalo afuera.

Max: Que sucede?

Kai: ...

Kiara: Tyson...

Afuera...

AJ: Miren quien viene!

Brad: Quien es? Quien sera? No, en serio.. quien es?

AJ: No lo se compañero, hay muchos flashes! No puedo ver lo que sucede! Vamos contigo DJ, dinos que pasa!

DJ: Pues que mas podria ser? Pasa que el tricampeon mundial de beyblade, Tyson Kinomiya acaba de arribar junto con su mano derecha Daichi! Oh y su abuelo tambien n.n ire donde ellos!

Al retirarse el transporte que llevo a Daichi, Tyson y su abuelo, llego una que llevo a Hilary, Kenny y sus padres.

Tyson: nOn! Gracias, gracias! nOn! Los amo! -decia mientras saludaba y mandaba algunos besos-

Hilary: -apareciendo detrás de Tyson- Calmate Tyson ¬¬!

Tyson: Waa! Tu de donde saliste?!

Hilary: Acabo de llegar, junto con Kenny y sus padres.

Tyson: Oh o,o ya veo... Gracias publico querido nOn!

Hilary: -.-"

Kenny: No cambia -gotita sobre la frente-

Daichi: Oye viejo a quien quieren ver es a mi ¬¬!

Tyson: Vamos Daichi, quien es el campeon aquí eh? Vamos dilo! T-y-s-o-n-! Es decir yo X3! -continua saludando-

Daichi: Presumido ¬¬

DJ: Hola chicos! Veo que ya esta aquí todo el equipo nwn como se sienten esta noche? -dirijio el micro a Tyson-

Daichi: -arrebatando el micro- Estoy muy emocionado :D! nunca habia venido a una fiesta de este tipo, dicen que habra mucha deliciosa comida, ya quiero entrar :D! waa! -fue lanzado a un lado por Tyson-

Tyson: Pos este ¬¬ -tomando el micro- Bueno D.J. nos sentimos realmente halagados al haber sido invitados a una fiesta de este tipo, aunque era de esperarse que me invitaran ya que soy el grandioso tricampeon mundial consecutivo +risa malosa+

Hilary: ¬¬

Kenny+mano en cara+

DJ: Por su puesto Tyson, una celebracion tan importante para la BBA como esta no podria ser fiesta sin ti n.n!

Tyson: Por su puesto amigo uwu tu si me entiendes X3!

DJ: nwn Bueno, todos se ven muy bien esta noche chicos, vaya Daichi, nunca me imagine verte de traje nwn"

Daichi: Es bastante incomodo pero creo que me va bien uwu

Tyson: -.-"

DJ: n.n" Y Hilary, te ves muy linda esta noche.

Hilary: De veras :D? Tu si sabes lo que es bueno DJ! no como otros ¬¬ -dijo refiriendose a Tyson-

Tyson: Claro que las amo mis queridas fans nOn!

DJ: o-o" bueno vayan adentro chicos, hay gente que los espera n.n! Nos vemos adentro, diviertanse!

Brad: Vaya, las chicas siguen dejandonos a todos con la boca abierta.

AJ: Ya lo creo Brad! No cabe duda que todas pusieron gran empeño en su arreglo esta noche!

Brad: Y es que ya que no tiene caso arreglarse tanto para jugar beyblade, solo podemos verlas asi en ocasiones como esta.

AJ: Asi es, asi que hay que aprovechar!

Brad: Y para ustedes queridos radioescuchas, el tema salio debido al vestuario de Hilary, el elemento femenino del BBA Revolution.

AJ: Lleva un hermoso vestido rojo oscuro tipo top, con guantes hasta medio antebrazo pero dejando libres sus dedos, lleva un cinto delgado negro igual que un collar pegado al cuello que lleva un pequeño cristal, trae el cabello totalmente recojido y como toque una rosa roja, igual que su antifaz.

Brad: Mientras que los chicos todos llevan un smoking negro-

AJ: Es lo bueno de ser hombre cierto compañero? Podemos usar el mismo traje en todas las fiestas y nadie se da cuenta jaja siempre nos vestimos igual!

Brad: Tienes razon AJ, pero dejame continuar, como les decia, todos llevan un traje negro, Tyson lleva debajo una camisa blanca, el pequeño Kenny una verde oscuro pero palido a la vez, y Daichi una naranja; el antifaz de Tyson es negro y el de daichi naranja... de Kenny... la verdad no se si quiera si trae antifaz con todo ese cabello en la cara.

AJ: Creo que jamas veremos el rostro de ese chico!

Brad: Al igual que el de nosotros..

Adentro...

_Espero no les haya parecido muy largo el cap xox pero weno, apartir de aki se va a poner mas interesante el asunto - ke sucede cuando las luces se apagan? veanlo en el proximo capitulo XD _


End file.
